Inorganic-fiber heat-insulating sound-absorbing members such as glass wool and rock wool are generally produced by applying a binder to an inorganic fiber and curing the binder. As the binder, a phenol resin and an aqueous binder are known, and the binders described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-117083) are known as the latter one.